


I Love You Too

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has a confession that he his unsure on whether or not to share. Oneshot. Written via Omegle with hayleystone who is on ao3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You Too

Castiel frowned at the t.v. before turning to Dean and opening his mouth. He seemed to think about it for a second before he shut it and turned his focus back to the t.v. Dean passed a glance over toward Castiel, catching him sitting there, mouth open. As the other man quickly turned away, Dean asked, "You were gonna say something?"

"You told me we're not supposed to talk about it."

Dean cocked an eyebrow. "Talk about what? 'Cause I'm pretty sure there are a few things I've asked you not to talk about."

"This is like the pizza man incident."

Dean's face flushed. "Uh, yeah. I remember the pizza man incident. How is this like it?" He looked at the floor for a moment, hoping that the colour would quickly drain from his face.

"Because it is two people having sexual interaction. What about that is confusing?" Castiel frowned. "The only difference is that this time it is between two men -"

"Yeah, uh," Dean cut Castiel off. "I wasn't payin' much attention to the TV. It's not . . . quite as pornographic, at least." Dean gave a weak chuckle.

"Would it be a problem if it was? Just because they are two men?" Castiel tilted his head.

"No, uh, it wouldn't be a problem." Dean was flushed again. "I just meant it would be awkward sittin' here again watching porn with your friend." Another weak chuckle.

Castiel shrugged. "At least Samuel isn't here."

Dean managed a slight smile. "Yeah, that's a good thing."

Castiel blinked up at Dean. "Dean?"

Dean gazed down at Castiel. "Yeah?"

Castiel paused before turning back his attention to the t.v. "Nevermind."

Dean lightly nudged Castiel in the shoulder. "C'mon, you can say it. Whatever it is. Just you and me here, buddy."

Castiel blushed and moved away. "It's nothing."

Dean shrugged. "Okay, but I swear, you can tell me. Totally confidential."

"Yeah . . ." Castiel whispered, trailing off as he curled in on himself.

Dean knit his eyebrows. "Something wrong?"

"I . . ." Castiel trailed off once more. ". . . No . . ."

"C'mon, Cas, if something's up, you gotta tell me," Dean said carefully.

". . . I . . . I can't . . ."

Dean laid back on the couch, crossing his arms. "Any reason you can't? Thought we agreed to no more secrets here."

"You . . . wouldn't like it . . ." Castiel mumbled.

"Dude, if I wouldn't like it, that's okay. Honesty's the best policy, right?" Dean gave a lopsided grin.

"I still don't want to tell you."

Dean was growing frustrated. "Seriously, I don't mean to push you, but it seems to me like something big is up. It's important for me to know about those sort of things, Cas."

"It has nothing to do with saving anyone." Castiel mumbled.

Dean visibly relaxed. "So it's like . . . a personal secret?" He paused. "Guess there's no need to force it out of you, but I'd really appreciate it if you'd tell me. 'Cause whatever it is, it's affecting you. Just wanna make sure you're okay."

Castiel paused. "Like I said, you won't like it."

Dean shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me. Just wanna make sure you're alright."

"If you . . ." Castiel sighed. "Forget it. Nevermind."

"C'mon," Dean urged, concern and some curiosity taking over. "Just tell me. I'm sure you'll feel better after you do."

"It'll make me feel okay for two seconds and then you'll hate me, which will make me feel worse."

"Cas," Dean said slowly. "There is virtually nothing that could make me hate you, okay? So that issue's outta the way."

"You want to wager on that?"

Dean shrugged. "Sure. 'Cause I'm not gonna hate you."

"Fine." Castiel crashed their lips together before pulling away at the last second. "Now you know." He whispered before disappearing.

"Shit, Cas, you coulda stayed." Dean said loudly. "You know I feel the same way, right? 'Cause I thought it was pretty obvious."

There was a quiet pause before Castiel's voice whispered through the air. "You . . . you do?"

Dean cocked a smile. "Yeah, uh, sorta love you. Okay, I mean, I'm in love with you, Cas. Didn't think the signals were that hard to pick up on."

Castiel slowly appeared. "You . . . you do?"

"Uh, yeah," Dean said. "Too much?"

Castiel shook his head while beaming. "No. It was perfect." He murmured before kissing Dean deeply, wrapping his wings around the hunter.

Dean kissed back, wrapping his arms around the angel's waist. He pulled back just slightly from the kiss. "So, you . . . you love me too?" Dean said, blushing.

"Yes." Cas breathed. "More than anything." Dean smiled wide and dove back into the kiss. "I love you, Dean Winchester." Castiel beamed.

"Love you too, Cas," Dean said with a gentle smile.


End file.
